Ahora puedes marcharte
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: "¿Aún significa algo para ti...?" Segunda parte de "No me hables de amor"
1. Chapter 1

A lo largo de nuestras vidas conocemos a todo tipo de personas; pero sólo hay una que hace que nuestro corazón se acelere, el mundo se detenga y todo cobre sentido con una sola palabra que salga de su boca; y cuando lo encontramos hacemos lo que sea por ese alguien. Lo verdadermente triste es que esa persona no aprecie nuestras acciones.

Katniss Everdeen es la chica de quien he estado completamente enamorado desde niño, fuimos compañeros en los Juegos del Hambre y declarados Vencedores en un cambio de reglas sin precedentes. Todo parecía salir perfectamente; un giro inesperado del destino le había permitido a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 regresar juntos a casa.

Claro, eso era lo que toda la nación creía, pero la realidad es muy diferente: Katniss está embarazada, y yo soy el padre. Dentro de mi hay una pequeña emoción de saber que tendré un hijo con la chica que amo; pero para ella sólo es su boleto para liberarse de las presiones del Presidente y que le permitan vivir tranquilamente tanto a ella como a su familia...

Cuando me dio la noticia me invadió un torrente de emociones: alegría, un poco de miedo por el futuro, e incluso me sentía aún más enamorado de ella si es que acaso era posible. La euforia me duró poco; cuando más feliz me sentía me dejó caer la realidad directo y sin escalas.

_"Él quería que lo convenciera de que no nos habíamos burlado de él; y ésta es justo la evidencia que necesito para demostrarle que las bayas fueron un acto de amor..." _

Aún tenía sus palabras clavadas en la mente; me taladraban el cerebro y hacían que me doliera el corazón. Podía escuchar su tono bajo y desesperado, sus palabras estaban marcadas por su mirada de tristeza. Había pasado un mes desde esa conversación y no la había visto por ningún lado a pesar de haberla buscado por cada rincón del Distrito, sabía que no me había comportado bien con ella; a pesar de lo que había hecho yo lo amaba.

Se me había hecho costumbre salir cada día a caminar por la Plaza Principal con la esperanza de verla. Terminé mi recorrido diario, sin éxito.

-¿Dónde estás Katniss?-susurré-¿Dónde?-me senté en los escalones de un edificio bastante viejo y desgastado, mi estado anímico se veía reflejado en el estado de la construcción, e incluso en el clima; estaba nublado.

La lluvia no tardó en comenzar pero no me moví, no quería volver a casa de nuevo y enfrentarme con mi realidad: Otro día más sin encontrarla.

-Sabes, si te quedas ahí pillarás un buen resfriado...-levanté la cara y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían.

* * *

**Y aquí estamos con la segunda parte! Ahora vemos todo desde la perspectiva del Chico del Pan!:D Espero que les guste y lo disfruten **

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	2. Chapter 2

Al verla olvidé por un momento la razón que me tenía ahí sentado, mojándome con la lluvia que, francamente, estaba helada. Seguramente ella no era del Distrito, no parecía de la Zona Mercantil, mucho menos de la Veta. No se parecía a ninguna chica que hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera en mi paso por todos los Distritos durante la Gira de la Victoria vi a alguien así; tenía la piel tan blanca que podría confundirse con nieve y el cabello negro como el polvo de carbón que cubría todo; del tono exacto de sus ojos.

-Discúlpame-me dijo de pronto-¿Te interrumpí?

Me quedé callado, no lograba conectar mi cerebro con mi boca, ella tenía un acento muy extraño que no podía ubicar.

-No, no, está bien-las palabras se atropellaron en su intento por salir antes de que la desconocida se fuera, ella se rió un poco-Soy Peeta Mellark.

-Por supuesto que sé quien eres-me sujetó la mano por un momento y sonrió-Todo el país te conoce y yo no soy la excepción.

Su piel estaba muy fría por la lluvia. No pude evitar recordar el contacto cálido de las manos de Katniss, y con el recuerdo todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de mi cabeza; por un momento olvidé que había alguien conmigo.

-Creo que debí suponerlo, pero... Yo no te conozco...

-Yo soy Lyra-hasta su nombre era extraño. ¿De dónde venía esa chica?-Es un privilegio conocerte en persona.

-Gracias, supongo...

-No deberías estar mojándote ahí sentado, seguramente te enfermarás-me vio directo a los ojos, su mirada era muy intensa; me hacía sentir nervioso, más no incómodo-O al menos no tú solo-se sentó a mi lado apoyando los pies en el escalón de abajo.

-Al menos tendré un descanso-me sentía extraño de tener a otra persona cerca de mí.

-¿Descansar de la fortuna de ser un Vencedor?-su voz era más difícil de ubicar con ese tono irónico que utilizaba, pero sonaba bien-Yo si que quisiera poder descansar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte de dónde vienes?-por un momento temí que fuera mucha indiscreción-Claro, si quieres decírmelo...

-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mí, a su debido tiempo-me sonrió-No adelantes las cosas chico.

-Lo siento-me reí un poco ante su mirada divertida mientras fruncía los labios viéndome desde abajo-Es que nunca te había visto antes.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-se levantó del escalón-Y ta vez ésta no sea la última.

Dicho esto salió caminando rumbo al bosque, haciendo que miles de dudas surgieran en mi cabeza. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace? ¿De dónde viene?

* * *

**Segunda capi:3 Déjenme**** sus opiniones en sus reviews **

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando regresé a casa todo estaba vacío; seguramente mi familia seguiría trabajando. Extrañaba esos días en la panadería, sentir el calor de los hornos y tener algo en que ocupar mi mente. Con justa razón Haymitch se había dado a la bebida o algunos terminaban locos; la vida de un Vencedor es bastante cómoda y vives con todos los recuerdos de los Juegos, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que los aparte de tu cabeza. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Katniss en ese preciso momento... Aunque, seguramente las dudas no eran mutuas.

La lluvia había amainado un poco y aún quedaban unas cuantas horas de Sol; Aprovechando la soledad en la que me encontraba tomé mis pinturas y un lienzo. Comencé a dibujar líneas sin pensarlo mucho, cuando menos me lo esperaba había anochecido, seguramente ya serían más de las nueve, habían pasado más de cuatro horas sin sentirlas.

Observé con atención y el cuadro me sorprendió: sin darme cuenta dibujé dos cosas, y a la vez una sola. El lienzo me devolvía el rostro de una mujer con la mitad izquierda de piel morena y los ojos grisáceos, mientras que la parte derecha estaba simplemente a blanco y negro.

¿Quién eres Lyra?-pregunté en voz alta viendo a la parte monocromática del cuadro-¿Y porqué me interesa tanto saberlo?

Sólo la había visto una vez y no sabía más que su nombre, pero me intrigaba. Era misteriosa, eso es obvio, y seguramente su belleza tan peculiar también tenía algo que ver; no podía negar que era hermosa como ninguna otra chica que alguna vez haya visto, tal vez eso era lo que me impedía sacármela de la cabeza.

Pero, por otra parte está Katniss... Hermosa y, más importante aún, la madre de mi hijo. No podía evitar sentir que la estaba traicionando al dedicarle mis pensamientos a otra mujer. Más ¿Dónde estaba? Nadie lo sabía...

* * *

No había cambiado en nada mi rutina diaria de buscarla por todas partes. Llevaba días caminando por La Veta, cerca de la alambrada, en la Zona Comercial, en la Plaza Principal... Y no encontraba nada, como siempre.

Ya ni siquiera sabía a quien buscaba en realidad; si bien salía con la intención de encontrarme unos ojos grises, dentro de mi estaba la esperanza de ver un poco de carbón sobre la nieve.

El clima no había mejorado mucho en el último par de semanas; seguía nublado, pero no llovía. No le prestaba mucha atención a la gente a mi alrededor por el miedo a sentir una falsa esperanza de encontrar a quien fuera que estuviese buscando.

Seguí caminando por la Plaza Principal en un intento por despejarme un poco antes de seguir el camino que llevaba a la Veta, a menudo veía a Hazelle cuando pasaba por ahí, pero ni siquiera ella o sus hijos sabían donde estaba Katniss.

Mientras contemplaba el suelo moverse conforme caminaba choqué con un poste, iba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos para prestarle atención a lo que tenía enfrente.

-¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea de poner un maldito poste a la mitad de la calle?-protesté en voz alta.

-Eh, chico, mide tus palabras que no soy un poste-la entonación armoniosa de la voz que respondió mi queja me sobresaltó-No he adelgazado tanto desde que nos hemos visto.

-¡Lo siento!-me disculpé, más por mi comentario que por haberme estrellado contra ella-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, todo en orden-levantó los pulgares para enfatizar su respuesta-¿Tú que tal?

-Si, si, e-e-estoy bi-bien-ésta chica me ponía nervioso de solo verla, me sentía un completo idiota tartamudeando.

-No te pongas tenso que no muerdo-sonrió y pude prestarle atención a su boca, era demasiado roja para ser su tono natural.

-Disculpa-me encogí de hombros y le devolví la sonrisa, era inevitable no sonreírle-¿Puedo invitarte algo?

-Creo que me vendría bien comer algo, ¿Sabes?-por un momento me pregunté si tendría acceso a comida en donde quiera que viviera ahí en el Distrito-Un chico ha chocado contra mi hace un rato y me ha confundido con un poste-se rió con tanta naturalidad que me contagió. Me sentía un poco extraño a su lado, ella no podía sonreír sin que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-Entonces ¿Que dices?-me entusiasmaba la idea de poder pasar un tiempo con ella, quería saber un poco más porque, francamente, no sabía nada.

-Me parece perfecto-se acomodó el abrigo-¿Socializas con postes?-volvió a reír-Bien, bien, dejaré de molestarte con eso.

-No me molestas-respondí al instante y sin pensarlo, pero era la verdad, me divertía-Al contrario.

-Y bien señor Vencedor-esto último lo dijo con un toque sarcástico-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-¿Te gustan la repostería?-en mi interior crecían las ganas porque ella probara mis galletas, me sentía un niño pequeño; era bastante difícil no olvidar todas mis preocupaciones estando ahí a su lado, ella sonreía con facilidad y no parecía agobiarse por nada.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores volteé por última vez, y lo que vi me heló por dentro...

Del otro lado de la Plaza Principal, estaba Katniss: viéndome marchar al lado de Lyra...

* * *

**Tercer capi:3 Como ya saben sus opiniones son lo más importante para mi:D Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo... **

_Al entrar en mi habitación pude ver decenas de recortes de diversos periódicos, fotografías y cintas de nuestros Juegos._

_No sabía de donde habían salido, y algunos estaban repetidos. Cada imagen me hacía revivir el momento que reflejaba, pero también recordaba nuestra última conversación y como todo éso para ella no había significado absolutamente nada..._

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	4. Chapter 4

La vi, claramente, con sus ojos clavados sobre mí y un bulto notorio en el vientre. Por un momento mi corazón se agitó y mi estómago dio una vuelta. Me pregunté que sentiría ella de verme después de cuatro meses.

-¿Todo bien?-la voz de mi acompañante me sacó de mis pensamientos-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-noté que me sonreía un poco y dejé de mirar hacia atrás-Todo está bien.

¿Qué tiene ésta chica que me nubla el juicio? Con cada gesto que hacía crecían mis ganas de conocerla más y más, y ella lo único que hacía era darme pequeñas pistas, pero jamás decía nada concreto; todo ese misterio la volvía fascinante.

Entre las risas y nuestra plática, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, no había rastro de ninguno de mis dos vecinos. Seguramente Haymitch estaría perdido en el licor, era mejor no molestarlo cuando se encontraba así.

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes-le dije cuando entramos-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Veamos si puedes sorprenderme-volvió a sonreír mientras se sentaba sobre un banquillo en la cocina.

Esperó pacientemente mientras yo preparaba las galletas, no hacía ningún comentario pero observaba con atención y sonreía cuando cruzábamos nuestras miradas. Me hacía sonreír tanto que me dolían los músculos de la cara, pero era inevitable.

-En verdad deseo que te gusten-dije por fin cuando terminé con la última galleta-Sírvete.

Tomó una entre sus dedos y la examinó con atención.

-Esto es una obra de arte-parecía muy sorprendida-Y un arte delicioso-añadió cuando le dio una pequeña mordida.

-¿Te gustan?-asintió y yo sonreí-En ese caso cumplí mi cometido-me sentía satisfecho de haberlo logrado, ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y agachó la cara.

¿Acaso la había intimidado?

-¿Te hice sentir incómoda?-pregunté, preocupado por haberla asustado.

-Me haces sentir nerviosa...-volvió a esconder la cara-Pero no de mala manera-el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas era muy obvio, parecía que la nieve de su piel se estaba incendiando.

-No tienes nada de que asustarte-le puse la mano en el hombro.

Por fin levantó la cabeza y su mirada reflejaba algo que nunca había visto en nadie más; era como si cualquier emoción que un ser humano pudiera sentir se viera reflejado mil veces más intenso en ella. Me gustaba su vehemencia.

-No estoy asustada-me aseguró-Todo lo contrario-tomó otra galleta, pero no la mordía, solo la contemplaba.

-¿Ya me dirás algo sobre ti?-estaba un poco impaciente por saber más-¿O aún no?

Raspó la capa de glaseado con los dientes superiores y la saboreó por un momento antes de responder. Me puso los nervios de punta con ese gesto tan simple.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?-otra vez, ahí estaba su acento extraño, me erizaba el cabello cuando hablaba.

-¿De dónde vienes?-era una de las cosas que más me intrigaba, aunque para ser francos quería saberlo todo.

Ella suspiró y dejo salir una risita.

-Probablemente si te lo digo no me lo creerás-dudó un poco-O tal vez me odiarás de sólo saberlo... Yo vengo del Capitolio-en su tono había algo que me indicaba que no me diría mucho más al respecto.

-¿Y porque estás aquí?-por un momento mis emociones se contrajeron en mi estómago, quizás estaba hablando con alguna de las personas que hace apenas unos meses habían apostado con mi vida.

-La vida del Capitolio ya no es para mi... Mis padres murieron hace casi dos años...-la voz se le había quebrado.

-No hace falta que me digas más-me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé.

-Está bien-dijo ella, más serena-Es el ciclo de la vida, y seguramente ellos están mucho mejor.

A pesar de que estaba más tranquila no se había apartado, mis brazos seguían rodeándola y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Era agradable sentirla cerca de mi, sentía que mi corazón latía tan rápido que seguramente ya lo habría notado. Por primera vez pude notar su olor, era suave, como oler un caramelo de menta.

El aroma suave de su piel me había atontado; mientras mi mente se ponía en orden escuché un gran estruendo, la lluvia caía tan fuerte que no se podía ver más allá de la entrada; era una enorme cortina de agua que seguramente impediría el paso de cualquier persona en varias horas.

-Creo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo esta noche-le dije-No te preocupes, puedes dormir en mi habitación si gustas, yo dormiré en la sala-quería hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, y la mejor manera era dándole un poco de privacidad.

* * *

Salimos de la cocina y la conduje por el pasillo que llevaba al baño y al resto de las recámaras de la casa.

Al entrar en mi habitación pude ver decenas de recortes de diversos periódicos y fotografías de la Gira de la Victoria.

No sabía de donde habían salido, y algunos estaban repetidos. Cada imagen me hacía revivir el momento que reflejaba, pero también recordaba nuestra última conversación y como todo éso para ella no había significado absolutamente nada...

Ella seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras yo sostenía una fotografía de Katniss viendo al mar en el Distrito 4.

-¿No es ella tu compañera de los Juegos?-preguntó Lyra-De la que estabas enamorado... Desde que eras un niño...-cada palabra sonaba más apagada que la anterior, era obvio que se había entristecido.

-Sí, ella es Katniss...

-¿Aún significa algo para ti?-preguntó, viéndome directo a los ojos. Su mirada ya no era tan brillante y alegre como siempre, y así como era capaz de contagiarme su felicidad, también me transmitía su tristeza de sólo verla.

* * *

**Y vamos por el cuarto:D Amo amo amo! Leer sus reviews, me motivan y me alegran C: Muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme sus opiniones!**

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	5. Chapter 5

No podía soportar verla triste, sentía que se me encogía el corazón.

-Ven aquí-le extendí los brazos y la rodeé por la cintura, su cercanía era demasiado abrumadora, me nublaba los sentidos y me ofuscaba la mente.

-No me has respondido-dijo cuando nos separamos-Aunque francamente preferiría que no me contestaras, creo que no me gustará la respuesta...-su voz no había cambiado, aún seguía apagada.

Su pregunta me había dejado dudando a mi también. Katniss es la madre de mi hijo, mi gran amor desde que tengo memoria, mi compañera de los Juegos y la única capaz de comprender lo que viví en esos días en la Arena... Sin duda ella es la dueña de mi corazón, pero Lyra en ese tiempo tan breve había ido abriendo camino para robarle un poco del espacio en mi alma y en mis pensamientos.

¿Quién es verdaderamente la mujer que amo?

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya...-se dio la media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, no era mucha la distancia pero con la pierna mala era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

-No, ¡No te vayas!-la sujeté por la muñeca, aliviado por haberla alcanzado antes de que abriera la puerta o quebrara una ventana, sin duda sería capaz de hacerlo si se daba cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-No me molesta mojarme-repuso, y yo sabía que lo decía en serio.

-Esa no es la razón por la que te detuve-me sorprendió mi voz al decirlo en voz alta, estaba demasiado cargada de todas las emociones que ella me provocaba.

Ella abrió la puerta y volvió a correr, aunque ya no parecía triste como antes, de reojo pude verla reír un poco. La lluvia aún caía con fuerza, pero no me importó empaparme. Era muy rápida para mi, en cuestión de minutos ya había llegado a la casa deshabitada más alejada de la mía.

-Vamos; ¡Puedo oírte!-su respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio se escuchaba detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo me alcanzaste?-se reía mientras se acercaba más a mi-¡Estás mojado!-volvió a reír, su ropa chorreaba igual que la mía.

La abracé, con la tela empapada pegándose a mi piel. A pesar de tenerla así, tan cerca, la sentía demasiado lejos. Le levanté el rostro sujetándola por la barbilla y, por fin, la besé. Era aún mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, sus besos eran intensos, pero misteriosos, como todo en ella.

No quería separarme, sentía que si dejaba de sentirla sucedería lo que en los sueños; despertaría y me daría cuenta de que eso nunca pasó. Pero me vi obligado a soltarla y pude ver que el brillo volvía a sus ojos.

-¡A que no me alcanzas de regreso!-echó a correr a toda prisa, pero me gustaba esa parte de ella que veía todo como una especie de reto divertido y la envidié por un momento; era capaz de ver el lado amable de todo.

La alcancé antes de que llegara a la mitad del camino, la tomé por la cintura y la subí a mis brazos, dejando que los suyos rodearan mi cuello.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó-¡No es divertido!-agitó las piernas pero su sonrisa traicionaba sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? ¡Hablas demasiado!-volví a besarla, y el efecto fue el mismo, todo en mi mente se desconectó y solo era consciente de ella y de mí.

Llegamos demasiado pronto a casa y me di cuenta de que había dejado las luces encendidas. Mi pierna había soportado bastante bien el peso y la caminata, así que la dejé aún en brazos en el sofá. Me respondía los besos con la intensidad que, según yo, era característica en ella.

Me deshice de los primeros botones de su camisa que aún estaba mojada y me sujetó la mano.

-Yo... Yo... Nunca...-parecía un poco asustada, tenía miedo de haber apresurado todo.

-Créeme Lyra, no tengo ninguna prisa contigo-le aseguré acariciando su mejilla. Cerré los botones que había abierto y la dejé apoyarse sobre mi pecho, parecía más tranquila.

Me sentí bien conmigo mismo, me atrevería a decir que la sensación de tener a Lyra entre mis brazos era aún mejor que haber despertado al lado de Katniss esa mañana.

En ese momento me di cuenta; Lyra era la chica que yo siempre había anhelado tener a mi lado. Justo cuando ese pensamiento se había formulado en mi cabeza, recordé a la chica desnutrida debajo de la lluvia a quien le había arrojado el pan.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows, son lo mejor! Y aquí un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo... **

_-¿Dónde estabas?-las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, que se veía hinchado por el llanto y la voz se le entrecortaba debido a sus sollozos incontrolables._**  
**

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando desperté, la vi aún dormida apoyada en mi pecho con su brazo rodeando mi hombro. La quité con delicadeza, cuidando que no se despertara. Apenas se movía con su respiración, seguía profundamente dormida.

No podía estar tranquilo de estar con ella, no después de haber pasado la noche soñando con Katniss. Todos mis recuerdos; su canción el primer día de clases, el pan quemado, la Cosecha, los Juegos... Ella, en todas partes.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Lyra y me dirigí al teléfono. Marqué su número pero no respondía.

Una llamada. Dos. Tres...

Varios pensamientos se formularon en mi mente: ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Estaría de nuevo en La Veta? ¿No habría nadie en casa? Tal vez simplemente no quería responder.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí en dirección a su casa. No había pensado en qué le diría cuando volviera a encontrarme con ella, ni siquiera sabía si existía la posibilidad, y el miedo a no verla nunca más me formó un nudo en el estómago.

Soy un completo idiota. Me había dejado llevar por el orgullo y la belleza de una desconocida me había atraído, olvidando lo que era verdaderamente importante. Aunque claro, debo admitirlo, ella se lo había buscado.

Cuando llegué a su puerta me di cuenta de que no tenía palabras que decirle. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Me cerraría la puerta en la cara? ¿Enviaría a Prim a decirme que no se encontraba en casa? ¿Estaría fuera?

Golpeé la puerta hasta obtener como respuesta el giro de una llave del otro lado.

-¡Peeta!-exclamó Prim, que se veía un poco más alta que la última vez que la vi, parecía muy sorprendida de verme.

-Hola, Prim-los nervios me agolpaban las palabras en la garganta-¿E-E-Está Katniss en casa?

Dudó por un par de segundos y después se apartó para dejarme pasar.

-Yo... Mejor me voy-dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Seguramente ahora estaría solo con Katniss.

Pude ver su cabello cayendo en ondas suaves, estaba acostada en un sillón; el bulto en su vientre la hacía parecer mucho más delgada de lo que ya era. Movía las puntas de sus dedos sobre éste, pude escuchar como cantaba en susurros, absorta.

La contemplé un buen rato, se veía resplandeciente y no quería romper el momento.

-¿Katniss?-pregunté en voz baja cuando terminó de cantar.

-Peeta...-parecía sorprendida, pero se sentó derecha y al instante recuperó su expresión serena-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?

-¿Podría preguntarte yo porque no he podido encontrarte? Te he buscado, Katniss... Y jamás pude hallarte por ningún lado...-bajé la mirada al sentir que la suya se clavaba en mi.

Sin necesidad de que hablara sabía que la acusación estaba escrita en sus ojos y la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó al fin, con un dejo triste al terminar la frase.

Decidí contarle lo poco que sabía de Lyra, y también lo que había pasado entre nosotros; no le oculté nada. Siempre he creído que la mejor manera de recibir honestidad de los demás es ser honesto con ellos, y ésta no sería la excepción.

-Y... ¿La amas?

Eso me tomó desprevenido. Viniendo de ella era una pregunta un tanto absurda, no era la clase de cosas que ella solía preguntar.

-Te amo a ti...-le respondí sin pensarlo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Había sentido la necesidad de decírselo, de verla y tocarla para saber que no era otro de esos sueños crueles en donde la encontraba y, al final, despertaba; solo para darme cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí.

A pesar de todo, dejé mi respuesta un tanto inconclusa; pero no podía decirle "_Te amo a ti... Aunque me hayas utilizado, aunque me hayas mentido." _La perdonaría mil veces si fuera necesario.

-Entonces... Quédate conmigo-jamás pensé que ella fuera a expresar su necesidad de tenerme a su lado. Una parte de mí siempre ha sabido que me ama, pero tiene demasiadas barreras para permitirse demostrármelo más allá de lo necesario para seguir con su farsa. Tal vez su amor por mi no era sólo un espectáculo para Panem, al menos no del todo.

-Siempre-respondí mientras ponía la mano en su vientre. La sensación era indescriptible, no podría perdonarme nunca el tiempo que había perdido.

Pasamos la tarde juntos, hablando de todo lo que había sucedido, recordando... Cuando menos lo esperaba ya había anochecido.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme... Pero te prometo que volveré-a decir verdad, era algo absurdo prometer eso. Ella y yo sabíamos que lo haría sin importar nada más.

Me acerqué a despedirme y, después de todo ese tiempo, la besé. La había extrañado... Y ella a mí, pude sentirlo.

No pude evitar recordar la tarde en mi camino a casa; sus ojos, sus manos, ese beso, nuestro hijo...

* * *

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que había llegado en mucho más tiempo del que normalmente me tomaba regresar a casa, el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas; seguramente eran más de las diez.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré sin hacer ruido. No había una sola luz encendida en la casa.

-¿Peeta?-murmuró Lyra, aunque su voz no tenía la misma alegría de siempre-¿Eres tú?

-Sí... Soy yo

-¿Dónde estabas?-las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, que se veía hinchado por el llanto y la voz se le entrecortaba debido a sus sollozos incontrolables.

No supe como reaccionar al verla con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, quise acercarme pero ella se apartó sin más.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la entrada-De verdad espero que seas muy feliz...-no había dejado de llorar y el sentimiento que me dejaba era por más desagradable.

-Lyra... Por favor...-le tendí la mano, pero ella la rechazó.

-Gracias Peeta...-dicho esto, cerró la puerta y me dejó lidiar solo con el peso de mis sentimientos.

* * *

**Sé que con el capitulo anterior me querían matar, pero espero que éste lo pueda enmendar :B Gracias por leer!:D **

**The Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins**


	7. Chapter 7

En la mesita había un sobre con mi nombre. La letra de Lyra era muy grande, pero elegante, cosa que me recordaba su origen del Capitolio. Lo abrí y encontré un par de hojas, escritas por ambos lados.

_Querido Peeta: _

_Disculpa que te escriba todo esto, pero son las palabras que no sería capaz de decirte frente a frente, aunque escribir todo en una carta me parece muy poco. ¿Cómo expresar sentimientos y pensamientos en papel, cuando ni siquiera en mi cabeza tienen sentido? _

_Sé que quisiste seguir adelante con tu vida, pero arrastrabas todos los recuerdos de tu pasado y tenías en mente un presente un tanto complicado. ¿Quién sería capaz de avanzar cargando algo tan pesado? A mí me sería imposible._

_Te comprendo, aunque no te justifico; tengo tantas preguntas en mente en este momento, pero todo se reduce a lo mismo: ¿Porqué? Aunque, tal vez, también ¿Porqué no? _

_Me enseñaste que el amor es algo más que esas historias que cuentan para entretenernos en el Capitolio, más que flores, dulces y chocolates; más que besos, abrazos y tomarse de la mano. El amor es el mejor sentimiento que hay en el mundo, y lo descubrí gracias a ti. Aunque también me di cuenta de que es algo que puede destruirte, pero al mismo tiempo te fortalece. _

_Seguramente te preguntarás porque escribí lo anterior. Te conocí muy poco, pero te amé aún así. Por lo poco que sabía y aún más por lo que desconocía. Una parte de mi desearía que fuera yo en quien pensaras cuando soñaras con el futuro. Qué absurdo... _

_Ahora puedes marcharte porque no tendrás que preocuparte de que esté yo cuando regreses. Sé feliz, cuida a tu familia y cuídate tú también. Recuerda que siempre habrá un espacio para ti en mi corazón y en mi vida. _

_Si acaso te preguntas por mí alguna vez, yo volveré a casa._

_Que la suerte esté siempre de su parte, amantes trágicos del Distrito 12..._

_Lyra Crane._

Al ver su firma todo el mundo me dio vueltas, tuve que leerla una y otra vez para asegurarme de que no era un producto de mi imaginación.

Seneca Crane había sido asesinado por salvarme, por salvar a Katniss... Y ahora, a pesar de no saberlo, le había roto el corazón a su hija. El sentimiento que me quedó fue un vacío mezclado con melancolía y culpa. Había querido a Lyra, pero mi amor por Katniss había podido conmigo...

Pude ver en mi mente el día que la vi por primera vez bajo la lluvia, tan exótica y hermosa con su piel de nieve y cabello de carbón. ¿Qué sería de ella al regresar al Capitolio?

Volví a doblar la carta, el papel no se parecía al que utilizábamos en el colegio; era grueso y tenía un tono crema muy bajo, apenas perceptible. Cuando quise volver a guardarla, se me cayó el sobre y pude verlo bajo la luz de la lámpara. En su interior, tenía el dibujo de un sinsajo.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, escribo para ustedes:) **


	8. Chapter 8

¿De dónde habrá sacado Lyra la idea del sinsajo? Si bien en la Gira de la Victoria pude ver como muchas personas lo usaban como una nueva tendencia de moda, ese pájaro en el sobre me parecía algo más profundo que una simple cuestión del caprichoso estilo del Capitolio.

¿Qué significaba?

Me costó mucho trabajo sacarme de la mente su rostro, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y su voz, totalmente desprovista de la habitual alegría que emanaba de ella. Tenía la desagradable sensación de quien sabe que le ha fallado a alguien que creía en él. Pude imaginarla escribiendo la carta en la mesa de la cocina, con su larga cortina de cabello negro cubriendo su cara.

Me fui a la cama pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día, tal vez mejor para todos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no había desaparecido al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, pero si pude ver el gris hipnótico de los ojos de Katniss, mirándome fijamente hasta que me perdí en esos sueños brumosos que mezclaban mi vida antes y después de los Juegos.

Desperté con un rayo de sol en la cara. Pude ver que alguien, muy probablemente mi padre, me había dejado una hogaza de pan, aún estaba tibio y tenía pequeños trocitos de nuez. Se veía delicioso, pero decidí esperar y lo envolví en un trozo de tela. Después de darme una rápida ducha desprendía un intenso aroma a lavanda; aún no me había acostumbrado a esa regadera nueva. Cuando llegué a casa de Katniss el pan ya estaba frío.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces y me topé de frente con la señora Everdeen. Al verla, me daba cuenta de las razones por las cuales mi padre había querido casarse con ella; era muy bonita, pero sus ojos denotaban una bondad que inspiraba ternura, al mismo tiempo que la tristeza y el dolor los opacaban.

-Hola, Peeta... Pasa, pasa-me tendió la mano y yo la estreché, se veía un poco nerviosa-Katniss está ahí, en la sala.

Dejé la pieza de pan sobre la reluciente mesa de su cocina. Era un poco extraño pensar que sobre esa mesa ha habido enfermos y moribundos.

Me dirigí a la sala y pude ver a mi Chica en Llamas. Extrañamente, Prim estaba a su lado. Me pareció raro que no fuera al colegio. ¿Porqué sería?

Me quedé de pie junto al sillón, viendo como la pequeña miraba fijamente el vientre de su hermana mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que deberías ir al colegio hoy?-le pregunté después de saludarla.

-No, hoy no...-me miró a los ojos y vi como la misma angustia que emanaba su madre le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Porqué?-me extrañó verlas tan preocupadas.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Katniss con un tono sarcástico que, según mi conocimiento, trataba de ocultar algo más profundo-Porque hoy leerán la tarjeta del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco...

* * *

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, invadiendo sus pantallas con mis letras y los personajes de Suzanne:3 Dejenme sus opiniones y espero que les guste! **


	9. Chapter 9

Prim encendió la tele minutos antes de la transmisión. Era de visión obligatoria para todo el país, por lo tanto se reunirían montones de personas en la plaza principal. Habría mucho movimiento esa noche en todo Panem.

El himno sonaba al mismo tiempo que el Presidente Snow se dirige al escenario. Un chico con una caja de madera iba tras él, y cuando termina la música el Presidente se dedica a, como cada año, hablarnos de los Días Oscuros; la rebelión que eliminó al decimotercer Distrito de Panem.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó la señora Everdeen, señalando la tele.

Junto al presidente Snow había una mujer, mejor dicho una jovencita, vestida con la túnica morada que distinguía a los Vigilantes. La cámara la enfocó por un momento y pude ver ligeros reflejos azulados en su cabello y una sombra celeste recorría sus ojos. Todo en ella parecía tener algún tinte azul; las uñas, los pendientes y pequeñas gemas incrustadas en sus pómulos. Las extrañas formas que proyectaba el maquillaje con la luz eran lo que la hacían parecer mayor, pero seguramente no tendría más que dieciocho años.

-Permítanme presentarles a la nueva Vigilante Jefe... ¡Lyra Crane!-cuando se levantó para recibir los aplausos del público sentí como se me caía el alma a los pies.

Una y otra vez, mi mente repetía la voz del Presidente pronunciando su nombre. Cuando la cámara se dirigió totalmente a ella pude ver que sus ojos ya no parecían carbones, seguramente por alguna intervención quirúrgica se veían también azules.

Por un momento pensé que seguramente se verían diferentes por televisión, pero era algo demasiado fuerte como para no percibirlo. Sus ojos se veían gélidos, desprovistos de cualquier emoción.

El carbón sobre la nieve había desaparecido para darle paso al hielo. Algo dentro de mi se quebró al verla tan fría, como si no quedara nada de la hermosa chica que conocí una tarde bajo la lluvia del Distrito 12.

Comenzaron a hablar del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco; una especie de 'edición especial' de los ya de por sí sádicos Juegos del Hambre. Snow nos recordó lo que había sucedido en los Vasallajes anteriores: En el primero, se votó para elegir a los tributos. En el segundo, se enviaron dos tributos mujeres y dos tributos hombres; el doble de tributos que un año normal, el doble de muertes, y el año en el cual mi mentor había ganado los Juegos.

-Y en éste, el setenta y cinco aniversario de nuestros Juegos del Hambre-dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa, como si los Juegos fueran una agradable tradición y no una cruel manera de recordarnos lo indefensos que eramos todos. El chico que estaba tras él abrió la caja, dejando ver los sobres que se habían puesto amarillentos con el tiempo.

Saca el sobre de la primera abertura de la caja, que seguramente sería la tercera en total. Lo abre cuidadosamente y, por primera vez, no es el Presidente quién lee, y escucho la voz de Lyra:

-Como recordatorio de que ni siquiera los miembros más fuertes de los Distritos son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los Vencedores.

Prim y la señora Everdeen se abrazaron al instante, la reacción de la multitud que se veía en la tele parecía muy sorprendida. En los distritos profesionales seguramente tendrían varios tributos de donde elegir, sin embargo en el Distrito 12 solo ha habido cuatro vencedores, de los cuales sólo tres seguimos con vida.

Katniss tenía que volver a la Arena...

A mi no me importaría en lo más mínimo regresar; correr, con el riesgo de morir por picaduras, por deshidratación o a manos de otro tributo. Pero no podría soportar la idea de verla a ella de vuelta en el estadio, sabiendo que veintidós personas estarían ansiosas por encontrarla y matarla.

Ella sólo se limitó a sujetarse el vientre con ambas manos con ademán protector, y vi una lágrima silenciosa rodar por su mejilla. Le sujeté la cara con delicadeza y limpié su llanto con el dedo.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien-entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y pude sentir los ligeros movimientos de nuestro bebé, sonreí a pesar del nudo en la garganta.

-Confío en ti-respondió ella en un susurro. Rara vez ella confiaba en alguien, y el hecho de que admitiera su confianza en mí hizo aún más fuerte mi convicción de protegerla.

Me volví y pude ver las lágrimas de su madre, que me veía a los ojos con una súplica escrita en ellos: _Protégela._

Comprendía el dolor que sentía; Ni ella ni yo podíamos soportar la idea de perder a nuestro sinsajo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?:3 Recuerden que mis fics solo están disponibles aquí en :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Prim apagó la televisión y puso sus manos en las de su hermana mayor, las lágrimas le opacaban la mirada.

-Estaré bien, pequeño patito-le dijo Katniss revolviéndole el cabello, tratando de esconder sus emociones para no perturbar a su hermana.

-No quiero que regreses-sollozaba incontrolablemente y sentí que estaba invadiendo un momento muy íntimo para las tres cuando su madre se acercó para reconfortarlas. Me retiré sin decir una palabra, sabiendo que ellas entenderían que quise darles privacidad.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba todo vacío, como habitualmente. O al menos eso pensé yo.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, había una caja pequeña, envuelta en un papel café desconocido para mi.

Rasgué la envoltura y vi un aparato que reconocí como una grabadora, pero era mucho más sofisticada que las que yo recordaba.

Escuché un 'clic' y comenzó el horror: una mezcla espantosa de gritos y súplicas, grabada y traída directamente hasta mi.

_¡PEETA!_-y, con ese último alarido, que parecía ser causado por el dolor más atroz que alguien pueda imaginar, terminó la grabación.

Arrojé el aparato lo más lejos que pude y lo escuché aterrizar contra el piso segundos más tarde. Algo dentro de mí se rompió y comencé a llorar.

¿Qué clase de tortura habían utilizado para hacer que de su boca salieran esos aterradores sonidos? Mi mente reproducía una y otra vez la grabación, y se detenía en el instante en el cual ella aullaba mi nombre, el momento se volvía eterno, hacía eco y me aplastaba el corazón.

¿Habría sido antes o después del anuncio del Vasallaje? ¿Estaría bien? ¿La habrían matado?

Esa última pregunta se respondía sola; no podían matarla. Seguramente los ojos de Panem se volverían hacia el Capitolio si, súbitamente, cambiaran de Vigilante Jefe. De nuevo. Por los mismos motivos.

Recordé a Seneca Crane por un segundo, y traté de imaginarlo como un padre y un esposo más que como la mente maestra detrás de la muerte de veintitrés niños cada año. Por algún motivo, rememoré una conversación que tuve con Lyra una de las noches que pasamos juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Las manos de Lyra hacían círculos en mi cuello, estaban tan frías como el hielo y era una sensación agradable sentirlas contra mi piel, que seguramente estaba ardiendo en comparación con la suya. _

_-Me he dado cuenta de que no sé casi nada sobre ti-le dije, mientras apartaba su cabello detrás de su oreja para verla mejor. Era algo que solía decirle cuando teníamos momentos a solas, porque ansiaba conocerla más a fondo. Anhelaba conocer a la mujer que se escondía detrás de la nieve y el carbón. _

_-Ya te lo he dicho, no hay mucho que saber-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-Todo lo que necesites saber sobre mi, ya lo conoces._

_-Háblame un poco sobre ti, vamos-traté de convencerla, y no me rendiría hasta no saber aunque fuera una mínima cosa más de su vida. _

_-Bueno, ya sabes quien era mi padre... Pero mi madre, era todo lo contrario a él-sólo me había hablado de su vida pasada un par de veces, y cuando lo hacía, su voz tenía una cadencia especial que lo hacía parecer un cuento para la hora de dormir-Ganó los juegos cuando tenía dieciocho años, era muy hermosa: fue el Tributo del Distrito 7. __ Mi padre se enamoró de ella desde el día de la Cosecha, según decía. _Cuando ella venció, la tuvieron por semanas en el Capitolio: recibió todo tipo de ofertas de sus patrocinadores para que fuera su acompañante, de antiguos tributos ganadores e incluso del mismísimo Presidente, pero los rechazó a todos sin darles motivos. Se vieron en persona por primera vez durante su estancia en el Centro de Entrenamientos, y al término de su sesión privada ella le guiñó un ojo. Así comenzó todo, lo que al día de hoy termina aquí-dijo, señalándose a si misma. 

_Presentí que la historia en realidad no terminaba con ella, así que no dije ni una palabra para darle a entender que podía proseguir. _

_-Mis padres se casaron cuando terminó la Gira de la Victoria, y un año después, nací yo. Mi madre se hartó de la clase de vida que llevaba como vencedora: todos comiendo, bebiendo y modificando sus cuerpos por diversión, cuando las personas de los Distritos no podían hacer más que morir de hambre y ver morir a sus niños en los perversos Juegos del Hambre.-por un momento me pregunté si ella de verdad pensaría que los Juegos son un espectáculo cruel: ella jamás se enfrentó a la Cosecha, pero la dejé seguir-Como sabrás, la industria de mi distrito es la madera, y aprovechó esos recursos para espiar a los altos mandos del Capitolio: un árbol por aquí, otro por acá... ¿Quién sospecharía que un árbol puede grabar todas tus conversaciones? Absolutamente nadie. Pero la descubrieron..._

_Se detuvo por un momento, seguramente era algo difícil de relatar para ella._

_-Yo tenía sólo cinco años, y vi como torturaban a mi madre hasta la muerte, arrancando pedazos de su cuerpo con utensilios espantosos. Mientras desgajaban la carne, mi padre tenía que arrojarséla a los mutos, que se alimentaban de lo que fue el amor de su vida... Desde entonces, mi padre no ha podido perdonar al Capitolio: ellos le quitaron lo que más amaba en el mundo._**_  
_**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

El estómago se me hizo un nudo: tal vez Seneca Crane y yo tendríamos más cosas en común de las que yo jamás hubiera imaginado. Pero yo haría una diferencia: no habría nada ni nadie capaz de arrebatarme a Katniss y a mi hijo mientras yo siguiera con vida.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? C: Disculpen si he tardado en actualizar, pero entre que se me va la inspiración y tengo hasta el tope de trabajos escolares ha sido un poco difícil._. Recuerden que escribo para ustedes **


	11. Chapter 11

Todo pasaba más rápido de lo que podía asimilar. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, tenía a Effie con sus habituales exclamaciones que apresuraban a todos. En unas cuantas horas estaría de vuelta en el Capitolio.

Pensé que sería mejor ahora que ya tenía una idea de lo que me encontraría, pero lo cierto es que me perturbaba aún más saber lo que me esperaba al final de ese largo trayecto.

Katniss se pasaba el trayecto en lapsos de comida, sueño y baño. Trataba de ayudarla y lo único que conseguía era que me gritara como una histérica.

_'Hormonas' _fue la única explicación razonable que se me ocurrió. Y seguramente estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

Cuando salió por sexta vez del baño con la frente cubierta de sudor la abracé con cuidado, esperando su reacción, pero ella ni se inmutó, parecía más tranquila.

-¿Quieres sentir como se mueve?-sus ojos se veían radiantes y sonreía. Esa imagen no cuadraba en mi concepto de ella, que siempre parecía demasiado preocupada en cosas más importantes, y no la imaginaba en algo tan... Humano, como ser madre.

Pero por otra parte, me encantaba verla así, y no atacándome por tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Claro que sí...-me tomó la mano y la puso en su vientre.

Al principio no sentí nada, y después de un rato noté un movimiento ligero, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaban, suaves golpecitos contra mi mano. El sentimiento me abrumó y me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca pensé que fuera a sentirme de esa manera. No podía soportar la idea de perderlos, a ninguno de los dos.

El momento se rompió cuando la voz de Haymitch nos anunció que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Extrañamente, estaba sobrio.

Cuando Katniss se fue, acompañada de Effie, mi mentor se acercó con el gesto serio, como nunca lo había visto antes.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? C: Disculpen si he tardado en actualizar, pero entre que se me va la inspiración y tengo hasta el tope de trabajos escolares ha sido un poco difícil._. Recuerden que escribo para ustedes:3 Por cierto... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de un disfraz bonito para ehm... mañana?:3**


	12. Nota de la autora

Sé que no debo subir notas o cosas no relacionadas con el fic, pero me pareció que esto era importante.

Varias personas que leen mi fic me han comentado que lo han subido a facebook, y es básicamente mi misma historia (si leen el primer capítulo, se darán cuenta de que está copiado palabra por palabra del mío) ... Me parece muy injusto que roben las historias ajenas, que tanto trabajo nos cuesta a los autores de fics idear, y peor aún que lleven más de 40 capítulos donde varios ni siquiera se apegan a mi historia original.

Dejaré la URL aquí abajo para que vean que no es mentira, solo tienen que quitarle los espacios que puse.

www. / ?fbid=434679759908127&set=a.434 679069908196.98321.432816456761124&type=3&permPage=1


	13. Chapter 13

La expresión inescrutable de Haymitch no hacía más que acrecentar mis temores.

-¿Dónde está Katniss?-pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Dos agentes de la paz nos escoltaron fuera del tren, y nos condujeron hasta un vehículo sobrio, con las ventanas negras. El recorrido no duró más de quince o veinte minutos.

Una vez fuera, no supe absolutamente nada. El penetrante olor de las rosas, tan características del Presidente Snow, me indicó que seguramente estábamos en su residencia.

El agente de la paz que se encontraba en la puerta nos abrió el paso, dejando ver un enorme pasillo con techos altísimos, que reconocí como la estancia en la que se celebró la fiesta de la Gira de la Victoria. Se veía diferente, vacía y silenciosa.

Nuestros pasos resonaban por los pisos de granito, volteé a ver a mi mentor, que se removía las manos presa de los nervios.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el sacudió la cabeza. ¿A qué se debía tanto misterio?

-Por aquí, por favor-dijo detrás de nosotros la voz gruesa e impersonal del agente que fungía como escolta. Cuando Haymitch trató de entrar detrás de mi, el brazo del agente le impidió el paso.

La puerta de madera dejó ver un despacho sencillo, decorado con unos cuantos toques de blanco y azul.

-Buenas tardes, señor Mellark-cuando alcé la mirada, los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow estaban clavados en los míos.

Me quedé paralizado por un momento, sin atreverme a mover ni medio milímetro de mi cuerpo. Katniss no estaba exagerando cuando aseguraba que el Presidente apestaba a rosas y sangre.

-Tome asiento, por favor-señaló la silla alta de madera que estaba frente a él, y obedecí. Milagrosamente, pues sentía que cada célula se había convertido en piedra-Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted...

-¿Las bayas?-pregunté, aunque en el fondo sabía que nuestro último acto en el Estadio no era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Ah... Ese desafortunado incidente-dijo, negando con la cabeza-No, no, no, no... Esta vez no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces...?

-Permítame presentarle a alguien-dicho esto, una puerta se abrió, y, delante de dos agentes de la paz, estaba Lyra.

O lo que quedaba de ella. Sin la enorme capa de maquillaje azul que la cubría cuando la vi por televisión, pude ver las gemas incrustadas en su piel.

-Hola, Peeta-me sonrió como si se alegrara de verme, pero su voz sonaba tan fría y distante como se veían sus ojos, ahora azules y opacos.

-Señor Mellark, esta hermosa señorita que tenemos aquí es Lyra Crane, la nueva Vigilante Jefe.

Como si no la conociera. Como si él no supiera que la conocía...

Se colocó detrás del Presidente y puso sus manos en el respaldo de su asiento. Cuando su blusa se levantó un poco de los brazos, pude ver las marcas de alguna atadura en sus muñecas, se le veía la piel enrojecida y agrietada. Unos momentos después, el agente que la había conducido hasta ahí se la llevó.

-¿Acaso la conoce?-dijo cuando notó que me removí en mi asiento al verla.

No le respondí, si le decía la verdad habría traicionado a mis principios, y si le mentía, lo sabría.

-Debo retirarme-anunció tras unos instantes de silencio incómodo-Pero, por favor, pase por aquí-señaló la puerta por la cual apenas hacía unos minutos había salido Lyra.

Y desearía jamás haber entrado.

* * *

Estaba atada de las manos con un alambre grueso de color cobrizo. Cada cierto tiempo se estremecía y hacía gestos de dolor, y no podía identificar su procedencia.

Me miraba como si yo pudiera ayudarla, y me desesperaba el no saber como hacerlo.

-¿Lyra?

-¿Peeta?-en su voz pude notar como tenía un nudo en la garganta, mi estómago se removió cuando la toqué y sentí las vibraciones de la electricidad que la recorría, pero no quité la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunté, tratando de no denotar la histeria que comenzaba a consumirme.

-Katniss...-me dijo apretando los puños cuando aumentó la magnitud de la corriente.

-¿¡Katniss qué!?-la solté para evitar lastimarla, si no hablaba algo muy malo iba a pasar.

-Ella no está de tu parte...-cuando terminó la frase, se desplomó. Me acerqué a ella y la toqué. Temblaba al ritmo de los choques eléctricos, que eran tan intensos como el sonido del tren sobre las vías.

* * *

**Siento que me pasé de sádica en este capítulo._. Espero que les guste, y disculpenme que no haya actualizado, esos proyectos finales me traen loca:C muchas gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones, leerme y dejar su opinion, sus favoritos y sus follows:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Se sacudía violentamente al ritmo de la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Qué 'ella' no estaba de mi parte? ¿Katniss?

Si bien se había equivocado, y me había decepcionado al saber que su embarazo era solo para apaciguar al Presidente, no la creería capaz de ser... _mala._

Ella y sólo ella sabía la verdad. Quería ayudar a Lyra y no podía acercarme sin que una descarga aún más fuerte la hiciera revolcarse.

-Me parece que ya ha tratado sus asuntos, señor Mellark...-el Presidente surgió de la nada, pero parecía pertenecer a ese lugar tan tétrico, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Me quedé congelado por un instante, y seguramente él lo notó.

-¿Quiere que le explique porque envié a la señorita Crane?-sonrió, como una serpiente hambrienta ante un suculento banquete de ratones.

¿Cómo podía estarme hablando así, con tanta calma, mientras Lyra estaba en el suelo, con espasmos cada vez más impetuosos? Su cabeza retumbaba contra el piso, y por un momento pensé que podría fracturarse el cráneo con la vehemencia de sus movimientos.

-¿Enviarla?-entre más rápido mejor, pensé. El Presidente quería tener esta plática y mientras más pronto la tuviera, más pronto la dejaría ir.

-Ah, ¿Pero que nadie se lo ha explicado?-dio una palmada, sin borrar la expresión divertida de su rostro. Era un sádico, y disfrutaba con esto. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Lyra mientras ésta se convulsionaba y su gesto de suficiencia se ensanchaba. Lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos de no haber sabido que eso seguramente sería firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte, y la de muchos más. Seguramente con Katniss encabezando la lista.

-No, nadie. ¿De qué habla?-el enojo me dio valor para mirarlo directo a los ojos y sostener su mirada.

-La señorita Crane, aquí presente-volvió a sonreír, como si se acordara de un momento agradable-Como usted ya debería saber, es la hija de nuestro antiguo Vigilante Jefe. Tal parece que la familia Crane está marcada por la tragedia-hizo el amago de un semblante triste, pero no podía ocultar lo grato que le resultaba este momento.

-¿Lo dice por Seneca, por Lyra o por su madre?-pregunté.

-Oh... Interesante que conozca el desafortunado desenlace de esas historias.

-¿Desafortunado? ¡Usted los mató!

-¿Yo? No... Ellos mismos-adoptó un aire de tristeza-Ellos traicionaron al Capitolio... Se les dio todo aquí, y ellos decidieron dejarlo ir. Lamentablemente para ellos, el sentimentalismo les ganó, a todos y cada uno de ellos. La adorable Perséfone, tristemente puso por encima el amor a su... Gente, en los distritos, antes que la lealtad que le debía al Capitolio. Séneca, al tratar de salvar a los _amantes trágicos _terminó por perder él la vida. Y su hija, aquí presente, olvidó la importancia de no perder jamás de vista al objetivo de las órdenes que yo mismo le he dado.

-¿Órdenes?-la pregunta salió de mi boca con un tono trémulo, eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Acaso creía usted, señor Mellark, que la señorita Crane hubiera salido del Capitolio si yo no se lo hubiera encomendado?

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza! Pasé por una gran crisis existencial, mi novio rompió conmigo y ... ¿Porque uso esto como mi diario personal?:I Espero que les guste y de nuevo pido perdón por haber tardado en actualizar:D Ah y por cierto, si no les gusta lo que escribo no lo lean.-. Los amo a todos 3**


End file.
